containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Guards
Description Guards are Foundation personnel tasked for protecting scientists and escorting Class-Ds to containment chambers and cells. They are in some ways similar to MTFs, but are already stationed at places, unlike MTFs which come in later as reinforcement to escort any surviving Foundation personnel during a breach. In-game The guards are equipped with P90 PDWs equipped with a green ACOG scope. They are tasked to escort Class-Ds to containment chambers for testing. They will also terminate Class-Ds if needed. Agent Ulgrin ---- Agent Ulgrin is the first guard the player meets. He appears in the intro, opening the player's cell and ordering them to follow him. If the player refuses, he will close the cell and have it filled with decontamination gas suffocating and killing the player. If the player exits the cell but refuses to follow the guard on away, he will terminate the player and can be heard telling the other guard to get another Class-D while he will get rid of the body. After the breach, himself and Security Chief Franklin will appear below the catwalk when SCP-173 appears. Franklin explains what to do, and they both safely escape. Ulgrin will open fire if the player gets too close to them. The Balcony Guard ---- Master Guardian Paul Doinkaloids seen on a balcony in the intro sequence, just outside of SCP-173's containment chamber. If the player refuses to enter the cell, the guard will be ordered to terminate them, which he will enthusiastically do. If you exit the containment chamber when the doors malfunction he will command the player to re-enter the chamber. If the player refuses, he will terminate you. After SCP-173 breaches containment and kills the other two D-Classes, it will then appear on the balcony, a few feet from the guard. The guard will then shoot at SCP-173 in an attempt to ward it off, but unfortunately gets killed by SCP-173 before fleeing into the vents. The Escape Guard ---- This guard is seen down the stairs to the side of the exit hall at the start of the game. He is seen with a scientist, discussing escape routes, when the lights go out again. During this time, SCP-173 will fall out of the vents between the two before killing them both, followed by it redirecting its attention to the player. As of v.0.9, however, this guard no longer accompanies the scientist trying to escape. Instead, the guard is replaced by a janitor. The guard himself, however, does still appear in a new scripted event: he is seen entering an elevator sometime after the second room. After a few seconds, the elevator can be heard crashing down. If the player opens the elevator, they will find a handful of blood. The Suicide Guard ---- This guard appears in the bathroom, in the men's room, and can be heard sobbing. He then hears the player and, assuming that there is something incredibly dangerous outside the room, shoots himself. There (may still be) a glitch where the audio for him killing himself can be heard even if the player has already been to the bathrooms. Server Room Guard ---- This guard appears in a scripted scene taking place in the server room. He accidentally sets off SCP-096 and attempts to run away. Before he gets the chance, however, SCP-096 gets attention and chases him. The security guard attempts to shoot it but to no avail. He is killed and his blood splatters all over the window. Gate A Tower Guards ---- Security Cheif Franklin is heard ordering the H.I.D Turret to be activated on SCP-106 as an attempt stop it's escape. In the case SCP-106 has been contained by the player or by the NTF/MTF, another MTF squad will come from the outside will order to the protagonist stop before they recapture him. Gate B Watch Guard ---- This guard speaks over a P.A., ordering the helicopters to attempt to capture SCP-682 and later on, in case the player deactivated the nuclear warheads, to get back to Gate B to kill SCP-682. MTF comes into the server room and shoots the protagonist. Trivia *The guards stationed throughout the facility are seen wielding an FN P90. This is probably due to the FN P90's armour penetration, fire rate, and magazine capacity. That, or the devs just like the P90. *If the Balcony guard is ordered to terminate the player, he will not shoot if the player is too close or too far away. He will constantly aim at the player when moving until the player gets in his line of sight and then fires a single round. *The guard's model is identical to the MTFs, however, they wear white suits, kevlar vest that does not have an MTF logo on it, and have a riot control style helmet, as opposed to a gas mask helmet. *When the player sets off the scripted scene where the Server Room Guard accidentally looks at SCP-096, SCP-096 killing the guard is not seen because the first attack splatters blood across the window. The player can, however, see either through noclip or a crack of bloodless window that, even though the ripping and screams continue, the guard simply disappears as SCP-096 walks around the room *The voice for the Guards was done by DukeLovesYou , a voice actor and YouTuber. *The ACOG scope on the P90 is actually attached backwards. Quotes ;Prior to opening D-9341's cell *''"Control, this is Agent Ulgrin. I need to request to open up cell 3-11."'' *''"Copy that."'' After opening D-9341's cell *''"Hey, they've got some work for you. Do me a favour, and step out of your cell."'' ;If the player refuses to exit the cell *''"What are you stupid or something? I said step out of the cell. If you don't step outta the cell I'm gonna kick your ass"'' *"Look, buddy, I don't have all day, I'm trying to be polite about this. If you don't step out of the cell I'm gonna kick your ass." *"Huh, you have got to be the dumbest test subject we've ever had! Oh well, shut the doors and open the gas valves." *"Huh, I'm actually kinda disappointed you didn't put up a fight. I was looking forward to punching you in the face." ;Upon stepping out of the cell *"Just follow me. Oh and by the way, we're authorized to kill any disobedient test subjects, so don't try anything stupid. *"Just follow me. Oh and by the way, we're authorized to uh... exterminate any disobedient test subjects, so I'd recommend not doing anything stupid. ;If the player runs off or doesn't follow the guard *''"Hey, dumbass! You're going the wrong way. Get the hell over here right now!" *"''Hurry up! They're waiting for you." *"Look, dude, I already hate my job, why are you making it more difficult for me?" When the guard starts a conversation *''"So uh... How's it going?"'' *''"Uh... Ar-are you talking to me?"'' *''"Yeah who do you think I'm talking to, this guy with a punchable face? 'Course I'm talking to you."'' *''"Oh, I'm just a little surprised. I think this is the first time you've ever spoken to me."'' *''"Well yeah, it's your first day working here."'' *''"Uh actually, we've been working together now for about 5 (five) months."'' *''"Really? Wow, that's weird."'' *''"Uh... So you see any good movies lately?"'' *''"I-I don't really watch movies. I mostly just read books"'' *''"Yeah? What kind of books?"'' *''"Uh... Horror, science-fiction, anything like that."'' *''"Huh, you're kiddin' me?"'' *''"What?"'' *''"Your whole job revolves around horror and science-fiction, except you know, it's not actually fiction."'' *''"Well actually I'm planning on writing a book on my-"'' *''"Yeah, look, no offence, but I've already lost interest in what you're talking about"'' *''Man, I'm hungry. Hey, today's pizza day down at the cafeteria right?"'' *''"U-uh I-I think it's tuna casserole."'' *''"Oh, goddamn it. Well my day's ruined. The only reason I still come here is for the pizza. I don't know what it is about that pizza, but it's delicious. Tuna casserole on the other hand, is a disgusting abomination, and it should be locked up in here with the rest of these freaks."'' *''"Uh... Ok?"'' *''"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"'' *''"Is it that obvious?"'' *''"Well I'm definitely not a mind reader. Otherwise I'd be locked up in this place, so yeah, I'd say it's pretty damn obvious."'' *''"Well how an I supposed to get a girlfriend anyways when I have this job? I mean I can't tell her about it."'' *''"Tell her you work at some coffee shop or somethin'"'' *''"Well (indescribable), what if I accidentally forgot to wash my hands here at work, and I come home and there's blood all over my hands, what would I say to her then?"'' *''"I-I don't know, just tell her it's uh ketchup."'' *''"Ketchup? Why would I have ketchup on my hands if I worked at a coffee shop-?"'' *''"Oh ugh... just forget it."'' *''"Uh... So you see any good movies lately?"'' *''"I-I don't really watch movies."'' *''"Oh ok. Well what about video games? You know, that reminds me, someone should make a video game based on this place."'' *''"Why would anyone do that?"'' *''"Eh I don't know, I just thought it was kind of a cool idea."'' *''"Well I-I don't play video games either."'' On arrival *''"Well, we're here. Just get in there and follow all the instructions and uh... You'll probably be fine."'' *''"Well, we're here. I'm still disappointed I didn't get to punch you but... whatever."'' *''"Well, we're here. I'm still disappointed I didn't get to punch you in the face but uh... whatever."'' *''"Just get in there and follow all the instructions and uh... You'll probably be fine. Or maybe you won't be. Either way, I don't really care."'' *''"Well anyway let's not waste any more time, they're waiting for you down at the chamber."'' *''"Oh and by the way (pulls out a document)."'' Gallery Guard096encounter.png|The Server Room Guard looks at 096's face. BABEE BLAKWENY GWERD.png|The Balcony Guard wields a HK G36K instead of a P90 in the indev and very early versions. Guardsfromthestart.jpg|Two of the three guards from the Intro sequence. roomstart.JPG|New style guards in the intro using the new animations (Edited Nov 30, 2018) Category:Foundation Category:Characters